


Считая дни

by Regis



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who: Scream of the Shalka
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-05
Updated: 2009-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5571522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regis/pseuds/Regis





	Считая дни

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Counting Days](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/165180) by zero_ac. 



Когда он просыпается, его спутник все еще спит. Все еще здесь, рядом с ним.

Он пристально смотрит на него, затаив дыхание, пока глаза не начинают снова слипаться. И в это мгновенье его спутник открывает свои, и внезапно он понимает, что не единственный, кто, затаив дыхание, считает дни.

У них никогда не получалось заставить что-то хорошее длиться долго, у него никогда не получалось. И то, что есть сейчас - больше, чем они когда-либо смели мечтать. Что-то должно пойти неправильно.

Они все еще сдерживают свои дыхания, когда у него заканчиваются инкарнации, а механическое тело его спутника разваливается на части.

Они потеряли счет давным-давно.


End file.
